


Do You Trust Me?

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester A+ parenting, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Eighteen; Doing Chores Together
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Series: Angstober2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Do You Trust Me?

Looking at the time on the clock, Dean began to panic. It was already three o’clock in the afternoon and he isn’t even halfway through the list the alpha left for him to get done before he left for work that morning. The last thing he needed was to get the guy pissed off and sent back to omega holding facility.

Suppressing a shudder, Dean dries off the last glass from the drying rack and shoulders the towel as he walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the laundry room. The quiet humming of the dryer still going has him sighing and he tosses the damp towel in the hamper and heads out back down the hallway to the closet at the end of the hallway. He might as well get the vacuuming done while he waits.

As Dean goes through the mind numbing task of making sure the alpha’s white carpets are dirt free he lets his mind drift away to a different time – a better time – before John had sold him off. Life wasn’t perfect by any means, but at least he had his little brother, Sammy, to keep him company while their dad was out getting plastered or doing whatever it was he did. Ever since their mom died when he was four, he’d practically raised Sammy. He didn’t regret it, not even more a second. With John being out of commission, Dean just always felt like he needed to protect and take care of Sam. So he did.

Maybe that should have been the first clue to what he’d present as, but despite all the nurturing aspects inside him, his appearance was more alpha like. It came as a shock to everyone when one morning when he was sixteen Dean woke up his bed soaked with slick, sporting a massive hard on and feeling like he’d just run a marathon in the middle of a desert. His dad (if at all possible) treated him less pleasantly after that. Calling him degrading names, forcing him to use his scent and body to make them money. Dean tried to tell himself he was helping keep a roof over Sammy’s head and food in his belly, but their living situation never seemed to get any better.

The day before Dean turned eighteen his dad took him out, like he sometimes would when they needed extra money. Instead of going to their usual bar, he drove them to a seedy looking place that made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck rise. His dad walked him in and right up to the bar. The bartender’s eyes slowly looked Dean up and down slowly before nodding his head and putting a wad of cash on the counter. John took the money and never looked back.

That was eight years and a lot of alphas ago.

Dean shuts off the vacuum, looking over the expansive living room and nods his head. Heading towards the stairs to the go upstairs and vacuum the three bedrooms upstairs, he pauses at the laundry room to take out the finally dried clothes and put in the wet ones. Lugging the basket of clothes under one arm and manhandling the vacuum in the other, he somehow makes it up the stairs in one piece. Leaning the vacuum against the the wall next to the master bedroom, Dean takes the basket of clothes into his room to fold.

Not sharing a room with an alpha isn’t uncommon, but it’s still odd. Usually over some period of time an alpha develops some sort of possessive feelings towards their omega, or so Dean hears. Granted he’s only been with this guy for four months, which a lot longer than some of his pervious alphas, but doesn’t want to risk anything. The guy isn’t the worst smelling alpha he’s ever had to be with, but it’s definitely not something his nose can tolerate for long periods of time. Besides his scent, so far this guy isn’t nearly as bad as the others. They’ve only had sex a week after he came and it was only during three days that the guys rut hit. There were a few times here or there when the alpha called him into his room for a quick fuck or blow job. For the most part he just wants meals made and waiting for him when he expects it, and everything to be cleaned and taken care of.

Biting his lip, Dean tries to suppress a shiver when he remembers what happened when he forgot to start the alphas dinner on time and it wasn’t ready for him during their first month together. He was drug into the basement and thrown against a St. Andrew’s Cross. He remembers his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in, and actually managed to make it halfway across the room before the alpha grabbed him and secured him to the cross. The scent of the room was so thick with blood it made Dean gag. He was left there for so long he had no idea how many days passed. In between the blood loss and lack of food or water, he was more unconscious than not. At random times throughout that time the alpha would come down for his “punishment”.

Dean rubs his hands over his wrists trying to make the phantom feeling of those biting tight leather straps against his skin fade. It’s safe to say that he learned his lesson and dinner has been promptly on the table, nice and hot, waiting for the alpha when he walks in the door.

Folding the last of the alpha’s socks, Dean’s ears perk up to the sound of the front door closing. His blood runs cold as he looks at the alarm clock by his bed. It’s almost four and the alpha isn’t suppose to be home until six! What is he doing home early?

Panicking, Dean hurries out of his room and down the stairs to greet him. No one stands by the door so Dean walks down the hallway to the living room. No one there either. A sliver of fear turns into curiosity as he beings to wonder if he imagined the sound. Walking back down the hallway Dean jumps as he passes the kitchen and sees a man with dark, wild hair standing there, staring at him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean growls, stepping into the kitchen.

The man’s nose flares and Dean watches as the bluest damn eyes he’s ever seen begin to dilate. Shit. Of course he’s a fucking alpha. Dean’s growl grows louder as he slowly moves around the island, closer to the knife drawer. Technically no other alpha is suppose to be able to touch another mans omega without their consent. The rules are a little fuzzy on omega rights to defend themselves, but Dean decided a long time ago he doesn’t give a flying fuck about omega rights or rules. He’ll be damned if anyone expects him to just roll over and take it.

The alpha’s eyes narrow, watching him creep slowly into the kitchen. Dean watches as he picks up a bottle he hasn’t noticed he had in his hands, and takes a drink. Dean eyes are directly drawn to the way the man’s throat bobs as he drinks the beer. Unable to help himself, Dean licks his lips wondering what he tastes like.

_What the fuck!_ He yells at himself, shaking his head violently. Taking in a deep breath, a moan slips out as he smells the most amazing scent he’s ever smelled before. A spice he wants to say is cinnamon with something deeper lying under it that Dean isn’t quite sure what it is, his mouth sure wants to figure it out. Unable to help himself, Dean fills his lungs with the alpha’s scent again, letting his eyes slip closed. “Alpha,” tumbles past his lips before he can stop himself.

A warm body presses itself against him and Dean tips his neck to the side inviting the alpha to scent him freely. All his omega instincts are telling him is to submit, despite the voice in the in the back of his head whispering him to fight. His skin tingles wherever the alpha’s touches him. It’s almost too much. In his ten years of being omega, his body has never responded to an alpha like this. As Dean feels the alpha’s tongue lick a stripe from his collarbone all the way up his neck to his jaw, he moans unabashedly, bucking his hips in hopes of any kind of friction.

Their scents mixing together smell intoxicating. Dean grabs blindly at the man’s sides, pulling him closer, groaning as he feels his bulge pressed against his own.

“Omega,” the man’s deep, raspy voice says. It sends a shiver through Dean as he feels slick begin to seep through his boxers.

“Please,” Dean begs, unsure of exactly what he’s begging for.

Dean feels the man still in his arms before the warmth of his body vanishes against Dean’s. It takes a minute for Dean to start to process through what exactly just happened before he feels himself start to pale. _Oh shit!_

Slowly he looks over to the alpha who’s taken a good many steps away from him, panting so hard it looks more like the guy just got done working out than…than what? Scenting him?

Every atom in Dean’s body seems to be screaming at him to reach out and comfort the alpha, but being at somewhat of a distance from each other has the reality of where exactly they are sinking in.

Dean’s eyes go wide as he starts shaking his head. “No, no, shit! Fuck! You can’t tell him! Please, I’ll do anything! You can’t let my alpha know what happened!”

A deep snarl comes from the alpha, his eyes flashing red for a moment before he grips the edge of the marble counter. His eyes never leave Dean’s. “Has he claimed you?”

Dean would laugh if the alpha in front of him didn’t look like he was on the verge of going into rage. But the thought of an alpha actually tolerating him long enough is humorous. He just bites his lip and shakes his head.

“Then he isn’t your alpha.”

Dean opens his mouth to protest that the guy actually has a contract stating that Dean is, in fact, his alpha until the current alpha either; a) decides to claim him, or b) gets tired of him can return him and relinquish any and all rights immediately, blah, blah, blah.

The alpha growls again, so loud that Dean actually whimpers and bares his neck. Never in fucking ever has Dean ever exposed his neck to _anyone_. No matter how bad things got, he never subjected himself to degrading himself in such a way.

He stands there, mouth agape, trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with him, fighting ever fiber of his being that’s trying to tell him that this alpha – _his_ alpha – needs this and it isn’t degrading. It’s helping calm him.

Dean hears the alpha moving, but cannot bring himself to move. Everything that’s happening goes against literally everything he stands for. Whatever it is about this guy Dean isn’t sure it’s a good thing or a bad thing. No matter how much Dean tries to ready himself for pain, his mind keeps reassuring him he will be fine. A whisper in the back of his mind whispers _safetymatehome_.

“You’re _mine_ ,” the alpha’s says in a low possessive voice, right by his ear.

Everything inside Dean’s body relaxes. His head lifts to stare at the man in front of him. He wants it to be true. Oh, how he wants to be with this alpha who smells so fucking good he’s literally slicking in his boxers, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s just a piece of paper. Owned by whomever’s signature happens to be placed on it this time around.

Dean manages to look away and down at his feet trying to get ahold of his emotions. Maybe this is all just a test? Maybe his alpha sent this guy here to test his loyalty and trust with sending an alpha in the house without him here to see how he’d react.

Thoughts race through Dean’s mind as his frustration grows as he tries to fight back the stinging growing in his eyes. He bites his lip trying to fight his body responding to this alpha, yelling at him to just let the alpha have him in any way he wants.

He can feel the warmth of the alpha standing in front of him and has to stop his body from swaying to touch him. It physically hurts to take a step away from him, but Dean bites the whine that threatens to come out.

“I have to finish cleaning,” he hears himself say, not quite sure how he’s making his voice work. “Alpha has family visiting and I –”

The alpha slaps his palm on the counter, red seeping inside his eyes. The man’s lip twist and pull over his teeth, his white, sharp canines exposed, as another loud, deep growl echoes in the room. “Whatever my brother wants you to do, I can assure you it wont matter. You wont be in this house longer than it is necessary to have him sign the papers to me and then I’ll fucking shred them.”

Something deep inside Dean beings to sting. He doesn’t know why he thought this guy would be different. All alphas are the same. Just wanting to own omegas to satisfy their own needs. Even with this knowledge, something in him thought maybe this guy was different. He’s still just some bitch on paper. Somehow he doubts this guy will actually shred any paper, that is, _if_ his current alpha decides to give him away.

Dean ducks his head and nods. “Yes alpha.”

Warm fingers press on the bottom of Dean’s chin, lifting his head. “My name is Castiel,” he says. The red from his eyes is gone, leaving only that brilliant blue from before. “I wont ever hurt you.”

Dean hates how much his heart hurts hearing that. It’s every omegas want to be with an alpha who wont end up hurting them somehow. In all his years being sold off, it has yet to happen. Somehow hearing Castiel promise something like this hurts worse than anything his current alpha ever did him.

Dean just nods. He’s not sure how much more hopeful promises he can take. It’s better when he just expected nothing. That way he can just settle into the mundane routine of just existing. No promises. No false hope for something better. Something more.

“I…need to get back to finishing…” Dean waves his hand to the doorway, unable to make any more words come. The fight to hold back tears is now tipping more into the losing area.

Castiel nods and tilts his head at him. “If you insist on continuing, I will help you finish until Lucifer comes home.”

Dean just blinks at him wide eyed. An alpha help him finish another alphas list? What the hell? There has to be a rule or something about this. Dean gapes at him for a minute, trying to find a way to argue with Castiel, but the words stick in his throat. Castiel walks a few steps towards the doorway before turning back to him.

“You came from upstairs,” he says motioning for Dean to follow. “Let’s finish there.”

Dean’s feet start to move on their own accord, following the alpha up the stairs. He feels numb as he watches Castiel grab the vacuum and enter the other alpha’s bedroom. Hating himself for it, Dean cannot help but hope with every fiber in him that Lucifer signs him over to this new…to Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me in the comments! Kudos give me a high and make me all tingly inside. ^_^


End file.
